1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-strand composite glass fiber cable which contracts during heating with the degree of contraction controllable to produce a cable which has substantially zero change in length under widely varying temperature conditions.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Metallic and non-metallic cable structures in use today are subject to varying degrees of elongation under tensile loading. The amount of elongation varies, depending in part on the temperature of the cable. For use in supporting transmission lines and other uses it is desirable to have a cable having high tensile strength and low elongation change under varying temperature conditions.
A coreless composite glass fiber cable made up of multiple layers of glass fiber rovings plied together at a constant helical angle with each of the glass .[.fibers.]. .Iadd.filaments .Iaddend.of the cable covered with a cured elastomeric sheath is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,533, assigned to the assignee of the present application. Cables constructed according to the referred to patent have properties of high tensile strength and low elongation; however, no means has been known for controlling the elongation properties of the composite cable under varying temperature conditions.